


I Wish You to Know That You Have Been the Last Dream of My Soul

by quill_pickle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07 Fix It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lexa Lives, Love, Sex, Smut, and how i imagined what would have happened, basically 3x07 but lexa doesn't die, i mean their soulmates, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_pickle/pseuds/quill_pickle
Summary: The kiss is passionate and long, with a hint of urgency in the way their mouths glide together. They are both crying,  both unsure what this moment means but tired of trying to stop the inevitable. "Love is weakness" rings in Lexa's ears, yet she can't bother herself to listen this time. Now it's just them, just her and Clarke, and she doesn't want to stop.The story starts with Clarke entering Lexa's room like in 3x07, and then everything is kind of the same as canon except the ending (because there are no stray bullets). And Clarke will eventually go back to Polis and all will be right in the world.





	I Wish You to Know That You Have Been the Last Dream of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm kind of late on the whole 3x07 rewrite wave but I was rewatching (because apparently I'm a masochist) and I decided that I wanted to because why not. I mean 3x07 was awful and this is just one of the ways that the 100 could have gone that isn't death and losing their viewers.

Clarke walks quickly to Lexa’s room, pausing for only a moment when she sees the wooden door. Broken glass covers its front, but the girl and the room behind the cracks were concealed by paper browned with age. This may be the last time I ever see her. This is goodbye. Clarke feels this weight in her chest, sitting heavy on her heart. She pushes the feeling away. It’s not the time, and certainly not the place, to delve into those feelings.   
She had made up her mind about returning to Arkadia, and as tempting as staying Polis may be, she needs to go home. If Arkadia even is home anymore.   
Clarke knocks on the door but waits for no response, always welcome even though she is an outsider. She has an hour to say her goodbyes, and there is only one person she needs to see once more. Clarke walks into the empty room, confused, blue eyes searching for wide, green ones.  
Lexa walks out of her bathroom as she walks in, with her hair out of her braids and draped over her shoulder. They both freeze when their eyes meet.  
And perhaps it is the resigned look on Clarke’s face, or the connection that they have always shared that neither is willing to say out loud, that tells Lexa all that she needs to know.  
“When do you leave?” Lexa asks, voice sounding as if she is unsure if she truly wants to know the answer.   
“Now,” Clarke responds, and Lexa nods as if it makes any sense at all. As if Clarke leaving was not the worst news she had received since she saw the lifeless bodies line the fields, riddled with bullets from Skaikru guns.  
Gathering her courage, Clarke steps forward, following the pull she’s always seemed to have until she is only a few feet away from the girl.   
“I’m sorry,” Clarke says, knowing that it doesn’t change anything.  
“Don’t be,” comes the response. “You have to go back, they’re your people.”  
“That’s why I -” Lexa continues and then stops, unable to finish the thought for fear that opening those doors would lead to a flood that neither of them could control.   
“That’s why you’re you,” Lexa finishes, inwardly cursing herself for being too cowardly to speak her true feelings. But when Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes, she knows all of the words that remain unsaid.  
“Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people,” Clarke says, tentative and hopeful, knowing the true meaning behind her words. Maybe someday we can be together.  
“I hope so,” Lexa responds, knowing the sentiment is just a pleasant dream. She will be Heda until the day she dies, and her people will always come first. Still, sometimes it’s nice to dream.  
Lexa holds out her arm, and Clarke meets it, holding on to her firmly, unsure if she wants to let go.   
“May we meet again,” hangs in the air after leaving Lexa’s lips, and Clarke frowns slightly, as if coming to her own realizations in that very moment.  
She leans forward and captures Lexa’s lips in a bittersweet kiss, holding on to the back of her neck to keep her close. Lexa’s hand comes up to the side of Clarke’s face, tentative and soon falling - uncertain what this kiss means. Lexa pulls away and searches Clarke’s face for any signs of the “Not yet” that still rings in her ears after the first time they kissed.   
The tear that falls down Lexa’s cheek is mirrored by the wetness on Clarke’s face, both understanding of the reality of their situation but doing nothing to stop the moment. An air of inevitability has always surrounded their relationship, and it has been doing neither of them any good to continue ignoring it.   
Their foreheads meet once more and the kiss continues, with reignited passion and confidence as Lexa realizes Clarke isn’t pulling away. The once tentative hand finds residence near the side of Clarke’s neck, and pulls her forward.  
The kiss is passionate and long, with a hint of urgency in the way their mouths glide together. They are both crying, both unsure what this moment means but tired of trying to stop the inevitable. "Love is weakness" rings in Lexa's ears, yet she can't bother herself to listen this time. Now it's just them, just her and Clarke, and she doesn't want to stop.  
Their mouths continue moving, the warm glide of lips speaking of home without saying a word. Lexa moves her head continuously, as if the constant progression of this moment will convince her that it is real, that Clarke is now here with her.   
The mood shifts as Clarke’s tongue licks Lexa’s full bottom lip, asking for entrance that Lexa quickly grants. The air becomes thicker and time seems to slow as sure hands find the ties of Lexa’s shirt behind her neck and pull, exposing the smooth and golden expanse of Lexa’s shoulders and collarbone.   
Light surrounds both of them, leaking through the intricate designs of Lexa’s window and covering them. Lexa is trembling now, having waited so long for this moment, hoping that “not yet” had not meant “never.” Clarke is pulling her close, not allowing any space to live between them as they kiss.  
Neither Clarke or Lexa is aware who begins moving, if it is Clarke that’s pushing or Lexa that’s pulling, but soon Lexa finds herself sitting on the bed and looking up at Clarke.  
The light frames Lexa’s face and makes her look angelic as the tears shimmer in her eyes. She gazes up at Clarke with a look so full of reverence and love that Clarke is almost winded by the strength of it.  
Lexa’s hand reaches up for Clarke’s face and pulls her down on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first part, it was just pretty long already so I split it up. I'm also planning on doing a follow-up to this where they are reunited. Hopefully soon. Hopefully.


End file.
